User talk:The Yoshiman
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dead Rising Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Jessica McCarney page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wikiar (Talk) 23:23, October 10, 2009 Ed Deluca page Shouldn't we make it a redirect to Ed DeLuca? - Ash Crimson 02:50, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Awesome! I'll get rid of it. Thanks =] - Ash Crimson 03:01, March 6, 2010 (UTC) admins Aside from that Wikiar guy (who doesn't really do anything) I'm the only admin here :[ .. unfortunately I can't promote people to admin. - Ash Crimson 01:52, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Gamercard I've added your gamercard to your user page. (hope you don't mind) I saw you ask at the FF wiki.. so I figured I'd add it. I think it's only usable on your user page at this wiki. I had to add some code here to get it to work. also.. I'm not like stalking you or anything.. I just edit the Final Fantasy Wikia. Oddly enough, I asked that same user the exact same question like a week or two before you 0_o - Ash Crimson 11:01, March 15, 2010 (UTC) No problem =] - Ash Crimson 10:33, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Greetings from MagcargoMan! Hi Yoshiman, I'm MagcargoMan! I never really liked zombie games, but when I played Dead Rising I thought it was awesome! Maybe because it is an original and refreshing zombie game, not just the typical zombie game. Anyway, I've started a blog on my page, would you like to have a look at it? MagcargoMan 05:57, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for replying. I need help on Dead Rising. I need to know how to beat the photo challenge scoop, the one where you have to show a certain kind of photo to Kent Swanson. By the way, I'm glad you liked my blog. You should make a suggestion on it (if you want to, that is). MagcargoMan 05:05, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Plaza boxes Later on I'm going to make boxes for the plazas. What info do you think they should have? also, I'm going to make the survivor boxes look more like the main character ones. - Ash Crimson 16:50, March 26, 2010 (UTC) How does this look? Here - Ash Crimson 18:50, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Schedule? Hi again. I'm not so good at time management in'' Dead Rising ''and really need help (I'm a completist, so I'm trying to rescue all the survivors and complete all the scoops)! I can complete all the scoops in the first day, but I take too long, leaving me not much time for scoops for days two and three. Anyway, I know this is asking for heaps, but do you think you could make me a schedule for day one, including all it's scoops (both optional and compulsory(and what time they start) survivors and photo opportunities, and what order I should do them in. It would really help me get extra time for day two and day three. Do think you could please do that for me? Only for day one. Also, I made a new article after reading the dicussion on the main page, Raw Meat, it's not much, but every little bit counts. Lastly, do you think you could find some wiki users to enter my blog, because I've only got one comment. Thanks! MagcargoMan 04:56, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Pocket God? Sorry, if I'm annoying you by sending you messages, but do you happen to like an iPod Touch/iPhone game called Pocket God, because it's wiki is in a state of neglect, and although a user called Jsquish and I improved it, it still needs help. MagcargoMan 05:39, March 28, 2010 (UTC)